Yes Ma'am
by The Reading Elf
Summary: Probationary Agent Tony DiNozzo is concussed after getting floored by a suspect and when told what happened, forensic annalist Abby Sciuto can only laugh at her friend's juvenile callings – and, months later, can't help but do the same thing.


_**Summary: Tony DiNozzo is concussed after getting floored by a suspect and when told what happened, forensic annalist Abby Sciuto can only laugh at her friend's juvenile callings – and, months later, can't help but do the same thing. **_

_**Warnings: Some cursing, nothing special though. Do enjoy the story!**_

…

Anthony DiNozzo, the new probationary agent and womanizer extraordinaire**, **was an okay human being, Abby Sciuto decided from the corner of her lab. Dressed in a white lab coat, black skirt and tank top, a metal skull necklace along her tattooed neck, she twirled the skull between her fingers. With her pale skin and bright green eyes, she watched the agent from the security feed in the bullpen, her medium length black pigtails bouncing as she shook her head at the older man's childish actions against his teammate.

Tony – which he basically demanded to be called the minute they had met – was also kind and funny. He was a genuinely caring person, too. The agent, dressed in casual black slacks and a new NCIS shirt (a matching black hat resting on his desk), laughed with the red headed, tan skinned Agent Blackadder over a shared joke between the two.

While she watched the man's large white teeth through the black and white screen, she smiled with him. His humor was a main reason Abby liked the man, largely because it was better than his cheesy prick assed pickup lines and jock appearance he always sported. Yet, she knew, he was more than that. Though she only knew him for six months, she already really loved the man. He had long ago stopped hitting on her and had befriended her just a week after their initial meeting; he was presently her best friend.

He was such a kind person. Tony bought her a dozen black roses for her birthday, he baked, and, a month ago, he even helped a group of nuns across the street to a local bowling lane. Strangely, one elderly, church going nun had happened to be an old school teacher of the probie, and she later invited the duo to go bowling with the group, to which, of course, both accepted for a later date.

Tony, she thought with a large smile on her red cladded lips, was too good to her. As she looked away from the large, bulky computer monitor, her mind wondered, allowing her to stare at the white walls of her office for a solid two minutes.

…

"Common, boss, I'm fine," a familiar male voice wined as two of Abby's favorite men walked into her lab. Gibbs, in his black jeans, old gray shirt that matched his aging head and bright blue eyes, flashed his agent a doubtful look which he eventually turned to gaze at Abby. "Watch 'em for me Abs; make sure he sleeps. I'll be back later." The older man promptly turned, his square shoulders broad and his military stance tense as he left the room, the elevator dinging seconds later.

The goth sighed and looked to Tony with a raised eyebrow and worried green eyes. The man held pitifully a melting icepack loosely in his left hand (giving Abby a full view of his fierce bruise married to his left eye), and the woman felt a gnaw of pain in her gut. "What happened," she gasped, her hands rising to cover the shock covered face.

"Gibbs gave me the honors of bringing in my first suspect as a probie."

"My poor baby," she said in a hushed voice, dropping her hands to rest on her hips before her eyebrows frowned with more worry. "How're you feeling," she asked, moving to smooth back the agent's brown hair with pouted lips.

"Concussed, apparently; just finished up with Ducky." His voice was rough, his green eyes squinting at the lights in the lab. After a pause, he gave her a pained, lopsided grin. "You should'a seen the other guy when Gibbs was done with 'em."

"Alright, probie," Abby started, walking towards her office with a pleased smile and a tall stride. "It's time for somebody's nap." She took a large dark green cot from under her desk and walked back into the lab, setting it next to the wall Tony now rested on with closed eyes.

"So why'd he punch you, anyways," she asked with curiosity as the older man slowly lowered himself onto the cot a foot parallel to the ground.

"Funny story," he said, opening his eyes up enough to stare from his position on the cot. Their green eyes matched in color, yet Abby's had a glimmer that always seemed to reach her smile, something Tony could not say he had. Despite her gothic exterior, she was a true friend that had just helped him move into new apartment last weekend. His fiancée had left him two weeks ago today, leaving Abby, Ducky, and, which was truly a surprise to him, Gibbs, to pick up the pieces. Viv was too busy to help him in those long weekend days, but she was, in fact, more understanding than she had been in recent months.

"I'm still waiting for that answer," Abby reminded him.

Tony didn't hear her as he remained in his mind. The night after Wendy left him, he remembered, he found his gun from Baltimore PD in his wooden bedroom dresser. He twirled it in his finger and pondered the meaning of his life. He wondered if he should use the weapon on himself or go to bed for the night. It just so happened to be a moment later that Gibbs and Abby showed up at his door for a quick pop in when his cell wasn't answered eleven times in a row. Ducky was called five minutes after Gibbs saw his gun on his living room table, the safety off. They helped him that day. All three of them gave him a family when he was despite and he couldn't have ever of dreamed for a better relationship with them; Abby especially.

She hugged him while Gibbs pocketed his weapon (which the older man never returned). She made him feel loved and he briefly wondered, there, laying on the cot with the woman staring curiously at him, if that was a normal feeling. Abby was…well, Abby; gothic, lovable, and – weirdly enough, sisterly.

"Sorry," he said after she cleared her throat a second time. "I had to give a dramatic pause, of course."

"Of course," she said with a nod and a serious, trusting tone.

"So I walked in on our suspect Chuck Baker and some two hundred dollar an hour bimbo getting it on in the men's bathroom of the bar he owns-"

"And he punched you for walking in on him and you arrested him?"

"Ah, no, no…" Tony said, shifting uncomfortably and removing his left hand from the icepack, leaving gravity to hold it in place. He once again closed his eyes. "He told me to get out of the bathroom like a good little boy when I showed him by badge."

"Did you punch him first," she asked with shock.

"No, I, uh, actually mocked a salute and said sir, yes sir, just to, you know, get him a little angry. Any lieutenant commander would get angry at that, ex-military or not. "

"Here I thought you hated authority," she said, pulling over a chair with rounded wheels to the right of DiNozzo's cot.

He laughed at her comment, shaking his head, before continuing. "Yeah, but it didn't bother him. At all. The guy told me not to call him sir in a rude and demanding tone, so I had no choice bu-"

"You decked him," Abby said with a clap of her hands.

"That sounds simpler now that I think of it, but no, that's not what I did. After he told me not to call him sir, I gave him the biggest simile I could muster and said yes ma'am, which made his girl laugh, which is when _he_ decked me."

Abby laughed, loudly. She threw her head back, her breaths coming short for the first few moments before she looked amusingly at Tony.

"I don't see the humor in this," he told her with a blank face and opened eyes.

"Guess you don't see the bruise on your face, either."

"That hurts, Abbs," Tony gasped, holding his chest.

"Bet your face does, too," she snickered.

"Okay, okay, I understand – I got punched in the face – hahaha, very funny. Can we quit with the jokes and move on?"

Abby pouted as she stood, pushing the chair away from herself, back towards her desk. "Fine, but only because Gibbs brought you down here for nap time," she yell-whispered with a smile on her face, walking towards her small office to write up backlogged reports that Director Marrow wanted on his desk yesterday.

Tony said nothing, as he sensed Abby would have more comebacks than he would in his current condition. His headache slowed to a dull pain, and within minutes, he was blissfully asleep.

Abby, sitting at her wooden, cluttered desk, laughed. "Yes ma'am," she snorted, combing the fingers of her right hand through her bangs. "I'm gonna have to steal that one."

…

Nearly a year after Tony DiNozzo joined NCIS, Abby was speaking to Ducky, Gibbs, and Tony in her lab. Her favorite men were dressed in jeans and gray shirts, leaving Abby in a skirt and a white, skulled long sleeved shirt. In her lab, the four of them were about to leave after a seemingly endless week, deciding on a place to eat dinner that night – well, her and boss man were, Ducky was speaking to Tony about something completely separate.

"Meet me at my house at twenty-one hundred hours," Gibbs interrupted Ducky's story of his first patient.

"Well, I do say, my dear boy, do let us continue our conversation in _fifteen minutes_," the man in khaki trousers, a white button up and blue bow tie said to Tony, looking at Gibbs with a pointed look. The elderly man held an umbrella in his right hand and smoothed his hair back with the other, his skin pale and wrinkled with age.

"That sounds wonderful, Ducky," he said with a truthful smile.

"Let's go, Abs," Gibbs told her as he put an arm around her shoulder, forcing her to walk towards the elevator. The two other men trailed behind them.

"Yes, sir," she said to the retired Marine. Tony met her eyes, both filled mischief, when the elevator doors ringed opened. He smiled with an understanding smile.

"Don't call me sir," Gibbs said, the doors opening to the garage barren of cars.

"Yes, ma'am," she said with a mock salute, slipping out of his grasp as she jogged to her car, her black boots clunking with each step and her plaid skirt flowing with the momentum. She could hear Tony snort. When Abby reached her antique black hearse, she saw Gibbs watching her with raised eyebrows, unlocking his car door and driving off within the minute. Ducky was shaking his head, already in his car, before he, like the boss, left the parking garage.

"Race ya there," Tony called from across her, standing over his red classic mustang with a large smile on his face.

She hopped into her car, turning it on and driving out of the garage before her friend could even blink. Abby laughed as she drove, beating him to Gibbs' house by four minutes.

…

_**Hey guys, hope everyone liked the story that I recently revised. I'm pretty sure it's been on my laptop for over a year. Leave a review on your way out, please! You know, what you liked, didn't like, and, if you caught anything, any mistakes I made. Remember, I love criticism. **_

_**Thank you for everything!**_


End file.
